


Balance

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [50]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, POV Edmund Pevensie, Setting: Dawn Treader, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Edmund has missed Narnia.  He's missed Caspian more.





	Balance

Oh, you’ve missed him. Being stuck in England without him, you’d almost lost hope of seeing him again.

The ship moves suddenly, startling you; you crash into him, and both of you almost fall.

Caspian keeps his balance, and you feel his hands come up around your waist to steady you. Once he’s content you won’t fall he pulls you to him in a crushing embrace, clutching you briefly before kissing you hard on the mouth.

‘Ed, my love, I’ve missed you,’ he mutters just loud enough for you to hear. You smile at the confirmation he still loves you.


End file.
